


Misunderstanding

by DrabblingSparks (ingenious_spark)



Series: Saint Seiya prompts & short fic [76]
Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Communication, Confessions, Drabble, F/M, Long Live Feedback Comment Project, Miscommunication, Prompt Fic, talking about feelings is very difficult for ikki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-09 01:01:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16440110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ingenious_spark/pseuds/DrabblingSparks
Summary: Juné thinks Ikki doesn't want her, but he's really just afraid of losing her. He doesn't have a good track record with soulmates.





	Misunderstanding

**Author's Note:**

> From a list of prompts over on my tumblr, [@oopsbirdficced](http://oopsbirdficced.tumblr.com). I open prompts semi-regularly, if you want to come check me out. This was a batch from about a month ago.

For as long as they’ve peripherally known each other, Ikki and Juné never actually speak until two years after everything happens, when Juné is fifteen, and Ikki is seventeen. Shun keeps trying to get them to meet, and Juné at least intends to, but things keep coming up.

When they finally do actually meet, it’s completely by accident. Shun’s been sick as a dog with food poisoning, and Juné has been helping him out, running to get him things and holding his hair back for him, because she has a stomach of iron and isn’t affected by vomit.

She’s making him chicken soup when there’s suddenly another person in the kitchen with her.

“Shun, you’re sick, you need to rest.” She says as she turns, hands on her hips. An older, black-haired teenager looks at her suspiciously.

“Shun’s sick? Where is he, what does he have?” He asks, before they both just stop and stare at each other.

“You know, I was not expecting this to happen like this,” Juné says weakly, staring at Ikki. This has to be Ikki, she’s seen pictures, after all.

“What’s he sick with?” Ikki repeats obstinately. Juné rolls her eyes.

“Shun’s right to call you single minded. It’s food poisoning. He’ll be fine soon. Can we focus on the fact that we’re soulmates now? Or are you going to deny it?” She asks, exasperated. Ikki gives her a trapped look, and vanishes in the direction of Shun’s bedroom. Juné stands there and tries to breathe around what feels like crushing rejection. She finishes making the soup on blank autopilot, and ladles up a bowl, puts it on a tray with some saltines, and fresh bottles of water and sports drink.

Juné takes it to Shun’s room and toes the door open, keeping her eyes down. She doesn’t want to look at Ikki.  

“Here, Shun, I made some soup. Since your brother’s here to take care of you, I’ll be going,” she says briskly, setting the tray on his bedside table, proud of the way her voice doesn’t shake.

“Juné? What’s wrong?” Shun catches her wrist, and she looks up into warm, wide brown eyes, and allows herself a moment of anger at the universe for tying her to the wrong brother, before giving him a slightly brittle smile.

“I’m fine. Feel better soon, okay?” Juné says warmly, and leaves. She hears Shun hissing something at Ikki and quickens her steps.

He still catches her by the door, because Juné had needed to put her things away before she could go. A warm, rough hand closes around her wrist, as her own hand closes around the doorknob. She stills.

“What do you want?” She asks, voice low and rough.

“I’m sorry,” Ikki says. Juné snorts.

“You’re only sorry because Shun yelled at you.” She says harshly. His hand tightens for a split second before relaxing again.

“I’m not. I’m- afraid.” It sounds like he’s digging the words out from inside himself, from somewhere deep and painful. “I had a platonic, once. When I was younger. She’s dead now, because I couldn’t help her.” Juné’s shoulders round, tension seeping out of her. “Don’t go.” He requests lowly.

“Okay.” She breathes deeply, shaking his hand off her wrist. He sets her backpack back down and breathes again. “Okay. So- that wasn’t a rejection, then, back in the kitchen?” she asks, somewhat masochistically.

“No.” He confirms, but any other words seem to die in his throat. She feels an awkward wave of sympathy for him. She’s never lost a soulmate like that before.

“Okay. Then we should talk.” She proposes, and catches his elbow, guiding him to the kitchen. They can have soup while they talk, after all, and Juné is hungry.

**Author's Note:**

> This story is part of the LLF Comment Project, which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and appreciates feedback, including:
> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Questions
>   * Constructive criticism
>   * “<3” as extra kudos
>   * Reader-reader interaction
>   * Comments not in English
> 

> 
> LLF Comment Builder
> 
>  
> 
> This author replies to comments. It might take a few days/weeks depending on how busy I am, but you will receive a reply.
> 
> If you don’t want a reply, for any reason, feel free to sign your comment with “whisper” and I will respond only with an emoji! I will respond only because I have some compulsive tendencies towards replying to comments.


End file.
